1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to garment supports for being detachably mounted upon a door hinge of the type comprising two leaves joined through intermeshed sleeves held together by a hinge pin.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many residents of houses, apartments and offices find it convenient to attach hooks, for hanging garments and other articles, directly to the surface of a door. The hooks are commonly fastened to the door with screws, which damages the door. Many interior doors have a hollow core that will not hold a screw securely so the mounting will eventually fail. An adhesive backed type hook may be employed, but this type of mounting does not hold much weight and will eventually fail.
Heretofore a few devices have been developed that mount to a door hinge for the purpose of hanging clothing. Many of the prior devices require the removal and subsequent replacement of the hinge pin to mount the device.
Other prior devices require the use of a replacement hinge pin to mount the device. Most of the prior devices were made to extend outwardly from the door hinge and very often detract from the interior decoration of the room.
The present invention was developed to conveniently mount to a door hinge, thereby providing a support for hooks or the like, to hang garments and other articles, that overcomes the prior art deficiencies.